Reeve Tabatsky
Reeve Tabatsky is Jar Island High School's former star quarterback. He broke his leg at the Homecoming Dance after having a seizure brought on by the liquid ecstasy Lillia Cho spiked his drink with. He is seemingly a jerk but has been shown to have a soft side. He was in a relationship with Lillia Cho. Appearance Reeve is described as being very tall with an athletic build: broad shoulders and muscular arms. He has dark brown hair, a Roman nose, and "sea glass" green eyes. After Reeve breaks his leg, he loses some of his muscle mass, but according to Mary it only makes him more attractive, as he is less bulky and more lean and cut. Reeve but he hates his self. PersonalityCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Jar Island Residents Reeve initially appears self-absorbed and arrogant, but has been shown to have a soft side. He is Jar Island's star quarterback. When Mary sees his memories of his life in the swimming pool, it is shown that he suffered from her death and regrets what he did, because he wanted to kill himself with jumping off from a cliff. He is anxious to tell Lillia about Mary and ousted the events. History In seventh grade, Reeve was transferred to the Belle Harbor Montessori on a scholarship. He and Mary Zane were the only kids in their class from the island. Reeve seems apathetic and withdrawn, and Mary, feeling bad and wanting help him, tries to take his tray when he doesn't know where to put it. He reacts by snatching it away and shouting, "Don't you think you've had enough to eat?", making a joke at her weight. He gives her the nickname "Big Easy" after their class does a unit on Mardi Gras and soon turns the whole class against Mary. One day on the ferry he spots Mary standing alone and tells her to come over to him. Soon, they strike up a "friendship", where they ride the ferry back to Jar Island and walk home together. However, in public, Reeve continues to ignore and ridicule her. At Mary's twelfth birthday, Reeve is the only one who shows up. He gives her a daisy necklace. One day, as Mary and Reeve are riding the ferry home together, a couple of Reeve's friends run after him with a notebook he left behind. They are surprised when they see him with Mary, Mary, seeing her chance to be accepted in school again, throws her arm around Reeve and announces that they are friends. Reeve rejects Mary and pushes her off the dock, while the other boys laugh at her and call her names. Reeve runs away and afterwards, Mary goes home and hangs herself, but her mother comes and saves her. He regrets what he did and wants to kill himself by jumping off from a cliff, but he has been stopped by a guard. As a senior at high school, he is the most popular boy and star quarterback. Plot Burn for Burn Fire With Fire Ashes to Ashes Relationships Lillia Cho Reeve and Lillia seem to initially hate each other mutually. Lillia thinks that Reeve is a selfish jerk and says she doesn't see why everyone is so charmed by him. Reeve tells Alex he thinks Lillia is a bitch. After Mary tells her what he did to her, Lillia hates him even more and sees him as a disgusting monster. However, when Reeve and Lillia dance after they are crowned Homecoming King and Queen, Reeve, high on liquid ecstasy, tells Lillia that he voted for her and kisses her. Later, Mary sees Reeve crying after Lillia fights with him and realizes that Reeve has a crush on Lillia. She and Kat come up with a plan to make Reeve fall in love with Lillia and then for her to break his heart, just like he did to Mary. She takes swimming lessons from him and at first, he seems to resent her being there, but eventually warms to her and Lillia begins to see Reeve in a new light. She ends up falling in love with Reeve and telling him she wants to be with him. When Lillia is forced by Mary to stop her relationship with Reeve, he gets lovesickness and is drunk all the time. At prom, Lillia and Reeve talk together and additionally kiss. But because of that, the magic spell for Mary is broken and they both have to escape from the island. On the ferry, Lillia swims back to Jar Island, Reeve follows her and then at Mary's house, there is a showdown. After the incident with Mary, he doesn't keep in touch with Lillia. All she heard was that he had a football accident during his sophomore year in college and that he inherited his father's business with his brother Luke. After that, they don't have any communication, also if Lillia expected to hear from him when he went to college. He is just sometimes seen by Lillia driving around Jar Island with his pick-up. Rennie Holtz Reenie always thought that Reeve could be the perfect match for her. Afterall, he is the football captain and she is the cheerleading captain. However, Reeve sees Rennie more like his 'bro' than like his potential girlfriend. She tries to convince Lillia to go out with Alex Linds so that she could go with Reeve and they four would go on double dates. They kissed during one of Reenie's shifts at the bar. He ends up dating Lillia Cho. Mary Zane Reeve and Mary had a terrible history, scarring both individually. Back in seventh grade, Reeve and Mary where secretly friends, where on the ferry they would both meet. Mary had once bought a pocketknife for Reeve once. Mary revealed their friendship and Reeve threw her into the water. Later he cried for bullying Mary so she would commit kill herself. Trivia * Reeve is allergic to shellfish. * Lillia comments that Reeve looks best in his football uniform. * He gives Lillia a rose during Valentines. * Mary tries to kill him while he swims, but bails right after she saw his memories. * At the end, Reeve slits both his wrists but survives it anyway. * Reeve has three older brothers: Tommy, the youngest who is known for his legendary school stories; Pete who lives on the mainland and Luke, the oldest who used to play football and basketball.